Cigarettes are formed from paper tubes that are stuffed with finely cut tobacco leaves. Cigarettes are generally manufactured by factories. Some people prefer to hand make their own cigarettes rather than purchase them. Handmade cigarettes are made by grinding tobacco then stuffing pre-rolled paper tubes with the ground tobacco or placing the ground tobacco on a paper which is then rolled into a tube. A filter may be included in the pre-rolled paper tube or added after to the pre-rolled paper tube or the paper that is rolled into a tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,170 discloses a grinder including a grinder housing having a grinder actuator, a first grinding plate, a second grinding plate and a detachable coupling arrangement. The first grinding plate is detachably coupled to the grinder actuator and the first grinding plate has a plurality of first grinding knifes downwardly and spacedly extended from a bottom side of the first grinding plate. The second grinding plate has a plurality of second grinding knifes upwardly and spacedly extended from the top side of the second grinding plate at a position that the first and second grinding knifes are spacedly disposed within a grinding compartment, such that when the grinder actuator is turned with respect to the grinder base to drive the first grinding plate to rotate, the first and second grinding knifes are correspondingly moved within the grinding compartment to provide a grinding action. Grinded material is manually collected by a user to be stuffed in a pre-rolled tube or placed on paper which is then rolled into a tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,171,939 discloses a cigarette injector for loading tobacco leaves into a hollow cigarette paper tube. The injector includes a housing having a tobacco cavity for disposing the tobacco leaves, an electric motor having an output shaft and a cigarette filling arrangement. The cigarette filling arrangement includes an elongated injection tube having a supplying end communicating with the tobacco cavity and a dispensing end for the cigarette paper tube encircling therewith, and an elongated tobacco feeder, which has a helicoid shape, having a driving end being driven to rotate via the output shaft of the electric motor and a feeding end extended within the injection tube through the tobacco cavity, wherein the tobacco feeder is driven to rotate for loading the tobacco leaves within the tobacco cavity into the cigarette paper tube through the injection tube. A user sleeves the injection tube with a hollow pre-rolled tube and loads tobacco leaves into the tobacco cavity. When the electric motor is turned on, the motor drives an elongated wire to rotate which pushes the tobacco leaves into the injection tube and further into the pre-rolled tube.
While devices for grinding organic material and making handmade cigarettes are known, improvements are desired. For example, there is a need to provide a single device that both grinds material and deposits the ground material, in one embodiment, in a pre-formed tube.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art devices. Further and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from reading the following summary of the invention and the detailed description of the embodiments described and illustrated herein.